Moonlight Anxiety
by deaths-sympathy
Summary: Lupin is wander around the castle late at night when he finds her... Original charact. oneshot. Yes I went there!


You had been walking around the corridors of Hogwarts, making sure no student were out of bed and you just hadn't been able to sleep. The full moon almost being upon you made you anxious so you decided to take a walk and admire the moon. That's when you smelt it.

Your heightened senses allowed you to smell things others might not be able to.

This was the smell of lust, some ones great arousal.

Unable to resist you followed the scent to a classroom.

The door had been locked but you quickly fixed that with a flick of your wand.

You ever so quietly eased open the door, looking around for the cause of the scent.

The door squeaked and a figured you would not have seen otherwise looked around pulling away from themselves.

The girl in question blushed madly when she spotted you, you looked slightly ashamed at having walked in on her, you recognized her from one of your classes, she was a seventh year student, Slytherin you thought, her name was Marie.

"Well isn't that about the most embarrassing thing." Marie said getting off the desk she was sitting on and pulling down her skirt.

She walked nearer you and you still just stood at the door looking at her.

"So, how's about we say detention and call it a night?" She said, seeming almost nonplus about the situation.

When you still only gaped at her she continued on. "I know you probably caught whiff of well me… being a werewolf and all, but it's rather weird trying to masturbate in a dorm with four other girls."

"How did you know about my being a werewolf?" You finally got sense to ask.

"Well after Snape's lesson I figured it out. Not exactly hard, then the fact that I've seen, what I would guess was you prowling around outside the castle when I'm well, not in my dorm. I put two and two together." She told you.

Her scent was still strong around you, when you looked down and saw she had not bothered to clean her hand of her own juices.

"So am I free to go, Professor?" She asked you drawing your attention back to her face. She was giving you a curious look now. "Or is there something else you'd like to know?" She asked, realizing where you'd been gazing she went to whip her hand off on her skirt when you caught her hand.

She looked slightly startled that you were now in front of her, when you had been five feet away a moment ago standing at the door which was now swinging shut.

"Professor?"

You released a low growl as you lifted her hand to your mouth and licked the tip of her finger, tasting her.

She took a sharp intake of air and stepped closer to you.

You licked her hand free of feminine juices and released her hand, and instead wrapping her in your embrace, dipping your head down to her level and taking her lips in yours.

She moaned into your mouth, wrapping her slender arms around your neck.

You moved your arms down so that your hands were now cupping her ass and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around your waist and you sat her down on the table she'd previously occupied.

She unclasped your robe and let it fall to the floor.

You cupped her face kissing her sweetly, without breaking the kiss started to work on unbuttoning her shirt.

You threw her shirt aside and she moaned as your hands kneaded at her breasts.

With one hand you continued your actions, while the other went to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it slide off of her before throwing it aside with her shirt.

You pulled out of your kiss and took her right nipple in your mouth.

She moaned, knotting her hands in your hair as she arched her back.

You have her left nipple the same as the right.

She pouted as you completely pulled away from her.

Her breathing hitched as you smiled at her slipping her knickers off of her.

She pulled you roughly back into her kissing you fiercely and moaning into your mouth as you inserted a finger into her, while rubbing her clit.

You started to pump your fingers in and out of her and she moved her hands up to you chest, unbuttoning your shirt.

You pulled your fingers out of her and she slid your shirt down your arms, and then went to your pants, unbuttoning them slowly, and brushing her hands against your hardened member.

You groaned as she stroked you gently making your already hard member throb.

Kissing her roughly, letting your tongue explore ever crevice of her mouth you slide gently into her.

She gasped pulling back slightly; you stopped and waited for her to give you a sign that it was okay.

She pulled you back into a passionate kiss and you slowly started pumping in and out of her.

"Harder." She commanded pulling back a slightly then diving back into the kiss, wrapping her legs back around your waist, hands knotted in your hair.

You complied, thrusting harder into her, lips wandering down her neck, sucking and biting, leaving your marks on her.

Her head fell back while moans and whimpers tore from her throat. I myself breathed raggedly while I thrust into her.

Her moans grew louder as you felt yourself reaching your peek.

With a deep throaty moan, she tightened around you, reaching her climax, sending you over the edge as well; you released your hot seed into her.

You stood there for a moment without pulling out, panting with her as you tried to gain control of your breathing.

When you pulled away completely, pulling out, Marie pouted at you, straightening her skirt.

As you and Marie pulled on your discarded clothes you didn't really speak.

After she'd dressed Marie walked out without a word to you.

You cleaned up the mess you'd both left with a quick spell then you too walked out, feeling annoyed with the girl.

The next day Marie refused to look at you in class and didn't participate as she sometimes did so after class you asked her to stay back.

"Ms. Zimmerman." You started, hoping you had the not amused look you were going for. "You will be serving your detention after dinner in my office."

She gapped at for a minute. "Professor…" She tried to protest but not being able to hold it back anymore you smiled at her.

"Yes, Professor." She said leaving you with a wink.

She swayed her hips as she sauntered out of your office leaving you slightly hard.

"Minx." You mumbled, walking to the great hall for dinner.


End file.
